


The Proposal

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: It's 29th February and therefore Mrs Hudson is going to make a proposal
Comments: 16
Kudos: 12
Collections: Story Works





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Story Works Leap Day flash challenge

“I have decided,” Mrs Hudson informed her good friend, Mrs Turner, “that since today is 29th February, I shall propose to Mr Holmes.” She poured them both a cup of tea, as if she hadn’t said anything of any importance.

Mrs Turner, however, looked surprised. “Are you sure he’ll accept you? It’s never struck me that he was looking for a wife.”

“Oh goodness, I sincerely hope not!”

Mrs Turner remained thoughtful. “And aren’t you supposed to wear a red petticoat as you do so? Wasn’t that what Queen Margaret of Scotland insisted on?”

“Possibly. I don’t possess one, and I’m certainly not going out to buy one just for this. Anyway, it’s not as if he’d dare ask if he could check.”

“Maybe you could display the hem of it in a coquettish fashion?”

Mrs Hudson gave Mrs Turner what could be best described as an old-fashioned look, and said, “Don’t be ridiculous!”

“So, if you don’t want to marry Mr Holmes, why exactly are you proposing to him?”

“I have seen the most adorable pair of dove grey kid gloves in Selfridges, and when he turns me down, he will be obliged to purchase them for me.”


End file.
